1. Field
This relates to fasteners, for example clip nut fasteners, nut cages and similar assemblies, methods of forming fasteners, methods of assembling fasteners, methods of securing panels and other components with fasteners and assemblies using such fasteners.
2. Related Art
Clip nuts are typically configured to slide over an edge of a panel to align a nut with a hole formed in the panel. The nut receives a bolt, screw or other threaded element passed through the hole and threaded into the nut. Various such clip nuts may be used to mount items to the panel or for securing panels together. Clip nuts may be used in automobiles, appliances and aircraft, as well as in other applications. Also, a given application may call for a large number of clip nuts. For example, in assembling a single commercial aircraft hundreds of thousands of clip nuts can be used.
Depending on the configuration, some clip nuts can mar the panel, for example on installation or during normal use. Some may also require relatively significant assembly and installation time, and some may not have sufficient strength to reliably secure and maintain the nut under high loads. Therefore, a number of considerations can be involved in selecting and using available clip nuts.